Page Years
by LadyRosexoxo
Summary: Neal and Kel have grown up. It has been 13 years since the end of the Scanran war. Now Neal's daughter, Emiline is determined to be a knight. But what struggles will she face when she is as beautiful as the noblewoman Neal wants her to be? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Tamora Pierce's books. Any other characters, however, are mine. **

Emiline of Queenscove stood in front of her father, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, holding the letter addressed to her from the royal training master Lord haMinch. Lady Keladry of Mindelan stood behind her, arms planted firmly on her hips. Lady Yukimi, Emiline's mother, stood next to her husband's chair running her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Papa, you have to let me go!" Emiline cried out again, twisting the letter in her hands worriedly. "I don't want to be a lady! I want to be a knight!" she stomped her foot for emphasis, bowing her head at the reproachful look her mother gave her.

Neal stared at her, his eyes critical. "You aren't built for a knight training Emi. You're too delicate and pretty to be tumbling around and scarring yourself." He replied looking to Yuki for support. "Being a lady is not a bad thing."

"Neal! How dare you!" Kel burst out, putting a reassuring hand on Emi's shoulder. "I'm your best friend and I am a lady knight! Just because she is a pretty girl doesn't mean she can't be a knight as well. No boy would dare touch her!" Kel challenged him her eyes burning.

"Papa…" Emi whispered, her voice pleading. She let her tumbling black waves of hair fall into her face, her emerald green eyes piercing Neal with guilt. Yuki nudged Neal in the ribs, smacking her _shukusen_ lightly on his head.

"Let her go Neal." She said, her musical voice choked with sadness. She knew a knights' life was hard but would not deny her daughter her one wish. "She is strong, just as you were."

"Fine, you may go. You may always change your mind though…" Neal was cut off as Emi ran into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly. She then pecked her father on the cheek before sprinting out of the room towards her room to pack.

Kel watched her leave, a smile playing on her lips. Remembering her purpose she turned sharply back to Neal. "Why did you do that to her Neal?" she demanded, disapproval coloring her tone. "She wants to be a knight, Yuki is right about this, Emi is strong!" her dreamy hazel eyes snapped with pent up emotion. "She will be a great page, she has the determination." Kel continued in a softer tone. "Don't be afraid that she won't make it. She has the determination. Not to mention, all three of us are in and out of the castle. She will come to us if she needs to." With that she smiled at Yuki and nodded towards Neal before leaving.

"What will I do with her?" Neal muttered into Yuki's hair as he enveloped her in an embrace. "Maybe Jace, Roald's son will look after her. They were good friends when she was younger." He looked up into Yuki's eyes and saw a guarded expression on her face. "What?" Neal asked.

"If she and Jace become friends, it will be because she wanted that to be so." Yuki answered placing her hand on Neal's cheek. "Not because you told her to. Let her live her own life." Neal sighed, agony plain on his features.

"I just don't want to see my first-born hurt beyond repair," he cried out his eyes brimming with tears. Yuki turned Neal's head towards her, green eyes meeting deep brown.

"You think of the worst darling," Yuki said, leaning in to kiss him. "Have faith, she will be fine." Kissing him softly, she stood back up before moving towards the door. "Get yourself packed; you two should leave for the palace tomorrow. I'll help Emi with her bags." With a flash of black hair and silk, Yuki was gone.

"Let's just hope her Gift as well as determination will get her through all of this," Neal said to himself, running his hand through his hair once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Tamora Pierce's books. Any other characters, however, are mine. **

"That's Corus ahead!" Emi cried, urging her horse, Storm, into a gallop. Neal smiled at her from astride his own horse, Twilight. "I'll meet you at the gate," Emi continued as she streaked down the open road, her gray traveling clothes blending into her dapple gray's dusty coat.

_I've only had her for ten short years, and now I'm giving her up. _Neal thought to himself patting the dark gelding beneath him. _I'll miss her dearly._ He continued to think before catching up to Emi at the gate. He squeezed her shoulder gently, laughing when she jumped in her saddle.

"What's wrong?" She asked her father, twisting her braided hair around her finger and staring into his troubled eyes. _He was laughing a moment before, _she thought to herself. Neal glanced at her braid longingly; he had refused to let her cut it in case she _did_ decide to go to the convent.

"Nothing is wrong my sweet. Just don't forget to remember your parents and dear brother and sister when y0u become a great knight." He winced slightly. "And don't be shy to use your Gift if you get yourself really hurt." Neal replied, his green eyes warm.

"I don't want to use my Gift as a crutch," Emi glanced at her father, her equally green almond shaped eyes challenging a response. Before Neal could make a comment, Emi had composed her face to reveal nothing.

"Well Emi, let's not waste anymore time. Lead the way, you know Corus almost as well as I." Neal said passing through the city gates, Emi right behind him. She trotted Storm ahead, her eyes trained on all the stalls set up on the side of the road. Neal was surprised that two straight days of riding hadn't tired her. _Maybe she does have the determination to be a knight. _He thought reluctantly.

"I'm so excited!" Emi cried, looking up at the palace. "I wonder if Jace remembers me, and of course Irani is staying with Daine so I will see her around!" She trembled with excitement as they passed the temple district and came upon the palace gates.

"I'm sure you will be remembered by all, darling," Neal remarked, passing through the gates. "You have been tumbling around the palace since you were only a few months old." He smiled down at his daughter to see her cheeks flushed and her eyes glaring accusingly.

Before she could make so much as a remark, Neal signaled two hostlers to come take their horses and bags. Dismounting, Emi patted Storm before following her father to the palace.

"Coming, Papa?" Emi asked as she followed a maid toward Lord haMinch's study. Neal didn't realize he had stopped; he was still thinking of his times as a page. _She doesn't look like she belongs here_, a voice in Neal's head kept whispering, even as he was ushered into the training master's study.

He looked at Emi, every bit as lovely as her mother. _The boys here better not het any ideas_, he thought grimly, greeting the training master formally. He entertained himself with visions of the unlucky boy who would cross him when it came to his dear Emi.

"I'll see to it that your daughter will be taken care of Sir Nealan," Lord haMinch said, his eyes appraising Emi. Emi met the training master's eyes defiantly, still managing to maintain some degree of politeness.

"I don't expect you to cut me any slack." Emi finally said. _I just want to fit in, _she thought desperately. She silently cursed being built as delicately as a flower. _I'll show them all, _she decided, glancing at her father.

"It's a good thing that you have accepted that, page Emiline," Lord haMinch replied, interrupting her thoughts. "You will be treated like all of the boys, no better, no less." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Dinner is the sixth bell of the afternoon. You will have physical training in the morning after breakfast which is the seventh bell of the morning. You will arise at the sixth bell. Lunch is at noontime, afterwards you will be educated in reading, mathematics, etiquette, history, magical theory, biology, and battle strategy. You have free time after the evening meal and lights out is the tenth bell of the evening." He paused to make sure Emi understood all of this. She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"There is a chamber for farewells across the hall. Sir Nealan, I would be honored if you would join me in our evening meal." Lord haMinch sat down placing his hands on his desk, looking up at father and daughter.

"I would be honored to," Neal replied before bowing to the training master and steering his daughter to the adjacent room.

After Emi had said goodbye to her father, she followed the maid, Salma, the older woman had told her, into the tailor's shop where she was promptly fitted for uniforms.

"Wee little thing," the tailor remarked as he stitched a hem to all of Emi's clothes. "Good luck to yeh lass," he said, piling the clothes into her arms. Emi smiled at him briefly before being led out of the shop.

Salma then led her to her rooms. "Lass, this is where yeh are to stay. Wash up for supper and wait here once you are done. The pages amd the training master will be by. You have one bell to get ready. "With that, she opened the door, leaving a key on the desk just inside the door. "Good luck, page Emiline," she called, closing the door behind her. With a sigh, Emi glanced around hardly knowing what to do.

Walking into the dressing room, she saw a hot bath already awaiting her. _Oh well, _she thought_, might as well get washed up. Save the worrying for later. _After she had finished, Emi pulled on a loose shirt and breeches. "I'm here to fit in" she told her reflection, plaiting her hair in the process. Finished with that, she stepped outside her room, waiting for the other pages and Lord haMinch.

At last, the training master appeared at the end of the hall, the older pages falling into step behind him. Other first year pages stood near Emi, looking as nervous as she felt.

"Alright lads, these are our new bunch of pages." Lord haMinch commanded. "Who will sponsor Page Peter of Malorie's Peak?"

"I will," replied a burly page standing behind the training master.

`"Very good, Kennan of Jesslaw," Lord haMinch replied. This back and forth dialogue of who would sponsor each page continued until Emi was the only page left.

"Who will take Page Emiline of Queenscove and be her sponsor?" Lord haMinch finally asked. Emi turned a bright shade of pink as all eyes turned to look at her. The boys elbowed on another, looking at this new beauty who would be training with them.

"I said," Lord haMinch repeated sternly, "Who will sponsor Page Emiline?" Desperately, Emiline searched the faces of all the dumbstruck boys, looking for a friendly face. _Was she destined to go home before she even began training?!_ Emi thought frantically, panic rising in her gut.

"I will," replied a voice from the very back of the group. Emi sighed in relief, but who had spoken up?

"Very well…You are not who I would have expected to sponsor her…Your Highness." Lord haMinch replied. _Did I just hear right?_ Emi _thought….Your….Highness?_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I will," replied a voice from the very back of the group. Emi sighed in relief, but who had spoken up?_

_"Very well…You are not who I would have expected to sponsor her…Your Highness." Lord haMinch replied_. Did I just hear right?_ Emi thought_….Your….Highness?

Emi stepped towards His Royal Highness, Jace, and smiled briefly. Jace returned the smile, his blue eyes warm, putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her down the hall. So many questions buzzed behind Emi's lips but her Yamani training kept her silent as the pages entered the dining hall. She kept looking up at him, her eyes not believing what she saw. _He wasn't this tall when he became a page three years ago…was he?_ She thought in wonder the six foot tall fourteen year old led Emi into the line where the pages received their meals.

"Well Emiline...Emi," Jace corrected himself, "I didn't expect you to come here to be a page." He stared at her his eyes shadowed by his coal black hair. "Why didn't you go to the convent to become a noblewoman?" Emi stared up at him, silently fuming.

"Just because I am built like a lady, doesn't mean I have to be one Jace!" she exclaimed, her voice poisonous. "In fact," she continued, her voice growing louder, "I don't know why you are so surprised! I always told you we would be pages together, even if only for a year." With that, she fell silent, staring at the fourth-year page with wide green eyes.

"Well Emi, you've got me convinced." Jace finally said his voice masking some kind of emotion. He then nudged Emi in the direction of his table already occupied by five other boys. "Now, as your sponsor, I have to be the one to show you around the palace." He looked over at her, and seeing that she no longer looked like she could spit flames, smiled. "Although," he added as an afterthought, "You could probably do better to show me around, you know this place so well." Emi laughed, setting her food on the table, waiting for Lord haMinch to say the evening prayer.

"Anyway, boys this is Emiline of Queenscove," Jace continued, addressing the rest of the group that had gathered at their table. Emi elbowed Jace in the ribs and glared at him pointedly. "… I mean Emi." Jace said, rubbing the spot where she had jabbed him.

"Oh, Jace you've got the feisty one!" laughed a sturdy boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes. He flashed Emi a bright smile before being silenced by a look from his future king.

"Emi, this is Kennan of Jesslaw" Jace said nodding toward the blond haired fourth-year, "Alan of Hollyrose, Peter of Malorie's Peak, Mitch of Marti's Hill and Liam of Cavall." He continued acknowledging two third-year pages and two of Emi's fellow first-year pages.

"Nice to meet you all," Emi replied, keeping her face masked except for her eyes, which shone with a smile. The boys at the table stuttered out greetings, bewitched by the new lady page, while Emi turned towards the front of the room as Lord haMinch entered the hall, followed by Emi's father.

"Welcome to a new year training to be the new generation of Toratallan knights!" the training master began as he searched the faces of all the pages and squires in the room. "May Mithros and the Goddess smile over all of you as you learn another years worth of critical training." Lord haMinch lowered his raised hands and sat down at the center table, Neal following suit.

"So mote it be," the pages and squires replied, all sitting down and eating the feast prepared for them.

After they had finished the meal, Emil followed Jace, Kennan, Peter, Alan, Mitch, and Liam out of the dining hall laughing and joking.

They walked together through the hallways, the older pages showing the younger ones where the classrooms, libraries, and professors' living quarters were. When they circled back to the page's wing, Jace and Emi said goodnight to their companions before heading off again down the hall.

"Do you want to go visit Irani?" Jace asked, hi voice excited, pushing Emi down the hall. "She's been on edge for weeks because she's been so excited for you to come!" Emi twisted out of his grip and nodded, smiling at the reference to their friend's psychic ability

"Yes, of course I would love to go!" Emi replied, jogging down the corridors that led to Daine, Numair, and Irani's rooms. When Emi reached their rooms she didn't even have a chance to knock on the heavy wooden door before it was flung open and she was pulled into a ferocious hug.

"It took you long enough to get yourself up here!" Irani growled into Emi's long black hair, squeezing her tighter. Jace chuckled to himself as he bent down to pet the young blue dragon who was chirping at his feet.

"Irani who's there?" a musical voice said coming from deeper within the chambers. "I heard Kitten chirping up a storm," Daine continued stepping around the corner and up next to Irani.

"Daine, its only Jace and Emi," the older girl replied, finally releasing Emi. "I told you she was coming! Oh, by the way, hello Jace." She sang, dancing back into her rooms, emerging with a pitcher full of cider and glasses. "Come, why don't you two sit down."

"Oh yes!" Daine exclaimed. "How could I be so rude, come in!" She pulled Emi and Jace in and shut the door behind her before leading them into the parlor.

"So Emi, how is your father?" Irani asked, flashing a knowing look at Daine and Jace as she poured four glasses of cider.

Emi rolled her eyes, "As overprotective as ever," she moaned. "What's so funny?" she asked, her lips pursed in frustration as her friends burst into hysterics. _Why don't I ever get let in on Irani's visions anymore?_ She thought to herself.

"Nothing, Emi," Jace finally choked out between bouts of chuckles. "Its good to have you home, he said, ruffling her hair.

_Good to be home_, Emi thought, sipping her cider.


End file.
